


The Heart of a Star

by cethmistmyk



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Tried, Pre-Canon, The history of the world, Unreliable Narrator, We go through a lot of history in very little words, no change to canon, or at least not remembering what your tribe was doing 100000 years ago, so kinda making your own conclusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cethmistmyk/pseuds/cethmistmyk
Summary: Many years ago, before the tribes of our ancestors began to build shelters, before they began to grow their own food, before they began to record the stories of their people; the heart of a star fell to earth.What else could they do but pay it homage?This is the story of the time before Atlantis.This is currently a work in progress - I don't have any idea when / if this will be finished.
Relationships: Kida Nedakh/Milo Thatch, OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bit by the muse (again) only this time I kinda did an outline / synopsis / 2 page summary of the events I wanted to happen, so hopefully this is coherent. Lol  
> As far as the accuracy of this goes, *shrugs* the Atlantis Wiki is kinda, but also not, helpful, and I made up a bunch of stuff. It does talk about the crystal falling to earth ~100,000 years ago, and I did some research (aka watched the movie 10 times) and I think there were 10 kings prior to Kida/Milo, so I did some division and also general fudging as far as dates goes.  
> Also, I made up most of these names, some taken from words in Atlantean, some Ancient Sumarian words, and some from a ‘so you want a name that sounds like it’s from sumar for a story you’re writing?’ website. The main thing to keep in mind is I half took from canon, half made up that the child takes the name of their parent (girl with their mothers, boys with their fathers) with the middle distinguisher changing for the gender. ie Kidagakash is the daughter of Kash (technically I think it’s supposed to be her father in the movie, but I wanted this to be a matriarchal society, so her mother’s name is also Kash, it grew out of hand, and now it’s a plot point) and Kashekim is the son of Kim. (ga for girls, e for boys). Hopefully this will make the names a little less confusing! If you really want, leave a comment and I can put my names and their meanings (and also anything else relevant) in an appendix to this fic.  
> Finally, the first societies / civilizations didn’t really start happening until like the 7th millennium (which is when Kida was born, the daughter of the 10th ruler) so between that and the fact they live like 15 to 20 thousand years, I kinda just made up semi modern tribes and did a bit of hand waving. Also, like come one, even if atlantis sunk, taking their technology with them, just as society was getting started, someone somewhere would probably have interacted with them, and not gotten sunk, so I’m making the executive decision to hand wave any too advanced non-atlantean technology (I’m looking at you probably wireless communication in 1914) with the fact that everyone is a little bit advanced. Even if you don’t have a magic crystal to magically make a magic vehicle, you might try a little harder a little earlier to make one if you knew it was possible.  
> Anyway, long story short, I made up nearly all the names, and all the dates. Deal with it.

Many years ago, while the last great beast roamed the land, and the tribes lived along rivers and followed the herds, there lived a small tribe of peoples. They were not any different than you and me, they lived, they loved, and they mourned their dead. They were the people of Kish. Their leaders, a young man of 30 years called himself Etana.

  
The tribe was making their trek from the great plains where the herds roamed to the hills to pass through winter. The hunting had been hard, but successful that year. Only 2 men had died, and they had hunted several of the largest hairy beasts and had sufficient meat to last them until the calving in the spring.

  
Etana was leading his people through the pass when a bright light appeared overhead. It was so bright that it was like the sun had come down to visit his peoples. Several people became frightened and fell to the ground, afraid the gods had become angry.

  
A day's journey ahead of them there was a small explosion. Etana wasn’t sure his people would want to see what had happened, so he sent a party of young men ahead, telling them to go faster than the tribe could to discover what had happened.

  
When the tribe had made camp for the night, the young men came back and made their report.

  
“Great Etana, it is like the sun and the moon had a child.” Udish said, “it shines bright like the sun, but with the cool blue of the moon.”

  
“Zami,” Etana said to the shaman, “what do you think this is?”

Zami sat and thought for a while. “Udish, does it burn the ground like the lightning does?”

“No, great Zami,” Udish replied, “it does not burn the ground, nor the trees, nor the grass around it, though it does appear to burn.” He took a bundle out and opened it. Inside the leather was a small object, it burned with the light of the moon, and was no larger than a finger. “I found this on the ground near it, you can see, it burns, but nothing is harmed.”

Etana took the piece and gasped, “it is warm like a child.” He passed it to the shaman. “Feel it, you can almost feel a heartbeat.”

Zami took it and turned it over in his hand for some time. “Tell me, Udish, how big was the object?”

“As tall as the tallest tribesperson with their child on their shoulders, maybe 3 meters tall.” Udish replied.

The shaman sat a while longer and thought. After several minutes of thinking he pronounced, “this is the heart of a star, come to us. We will give it homage and respect.” He handed the piece to Etana, “as leader of this tribe, you must wear this to show the heart of a star the good of our people so it may bless us.”

Etana took it and fashioned it into a necklace with a cord and wore it around his neck.

The tribe followed the herds and the herds were frightened of the heart of a star, and so they did not draw near to the heart of a star that season.

Many years later, after Udish and his children were laid under the carrion stone Etana spoke to his people. He stood tall, still strong, though his hair had turned white. He was the only man with such white hair, a sign of his age, and favor from the heart of a star. 

“Many years ago, before most of you were born, the heart of a star came down to us. I was given the gift of this,” he held up the necklace, “so my heart might beat in time with the star and our tribe might prosper.” He gestured to the hills a day's journey away. “It is time that I pay my homage to the star, and ask it’s blessings for all my peoples.”

As they drew near to the heart of a star, Etana could feel the heartbeat of the necklace grow in strength, as if it could sense it’s greater whole. As they came around the bend they saw it.

It was burning like the sun burns, and yet not a single mark was on the ground around it. It was bluer than the clearest blue waters of the ocean they traveled to in the heights of summer, and was taller than even the tallest man. As Etana approached it he fell to his knees.

“Of great star, you have given me a life longer than that of even the greatest leaders, I bring you homage and respect that you may see fit to grant my people your heart and your blessings.” As tradition dictated among his people, he cut one of his braids off and laid it on the rocks in front of the star, so it may taste his life and sincerity.

Etana walked back to the camp they had made and they waited, a full day and a full night. At the dawn of the second day he approached the star and bowed on his knees.

“I have heard your prayers, and tasted your life,” a voice said, “you wish your peoples to have the blessings of the heart of a star? You wish your name to be spoken by the children of your children. You have brought me homage, I have felt your fear, your awe, and your heart. Etana, you are a just and loving man, take me for a wife, and even the children of our children’s children will know your name and last long after even the shore and hills have been washed away.

“I am Nedakh, this I say before you, and before your people.” Etana looked up and saw a woman before him. She was beautiful, dark skin and light hair, similar to his own, but her eyes were the bright blue color of the star she stood in front of.

“My lady Nedakh, I will gladly take you to be my wife.”

Nedakh smiled, she took a step forward, out of the light cast by the heart of a star. Her eyes did not change, her hair did not develop color like those of his tribe's children, and the glow of the star did not change. Etana rose and reached out a hand, and waited. Nedakh’s smile grew larger and she grasped his hand in her own. A flash of light and there was a mark on his hand, to match the mark on hers.

“We are one, in the eyes of my heart,” Nedakh said.

Etana brought his wife to the tribe. She greeted each person by name and gave them each a necklace, made from the heart of a star.

For many years their people prospered. Babies were born and given the mark of the star. When they could walk, they were given a necklace, and when they were old enough to bring life and take it away, they were brought before the leader of the tribe and asked to give their homage to the heart of a star.

Nedakh had 3 daughters. Kizah, the oldest, fair and just, she spoke with those who would argue and soothed the tempers and found a path through the darkness and into the light. Ara, the youngest, kind and gentle, she spent time with those who wished to bear children and taught them to help each other. Zimu, the middle child, loving and true, she gentled the animals, and spoke with the spirits of the world, and kept the tribe in harmony.

The daughters grew older and became respected women of the tribe, watching over the hearts of all those who lived within the boundaries of their lands.

After the lifetime of 50 men, their father, older than even the oldest elder could remember being, brought his daughters and his wife to his side.

“I am dying,” Etana said, “Do not weep for me, for I have seen my people prosper and I have my daughters and my wife by my side.” Nedakh simply held her husband's hand, their marks of marriage touching, and wept quietly.

“Father,” Kizah said, sobbing, “father, who will be our leader?”

“Father,” Zimu said, weeping, “who will be the one to gentle us?”

Father,” Ara said, tears streaming down her face, “who will bless the children to have a long and prosperous life?”

Etana stretched out his hands and grasped his daughters hands, “My daughters, you, you will lead, you will gentle each other, you can bless the children. You are the daughters of the heart of a star, you carry the star within you, and you can live and love, and become greater than I could ever dream of being.”

Nedakh smiled through her tears, and kissed Etanas forehead. “My love, my king, my heart, just as you have watched over me, it is time I watched over you.” The four women stood, grasping each other's hands, and watched as Etana took his last breath.

As his eyes closed and his chest did not rise, the daughters gasped, and wailed, and cried, tears of joy for the life their father lived, and sorrow for the life that no longer lived.

Nedakh looked at her hand, the mark that shone brightest when she was next to her husband, was now just a mark, there was no glow of love or homage, simply a reminder.

“My daughters,” she said, gathering them close, “just as I have come, I must go. My love will guard me in death as I have guarded him in life. You will be great leaders, look to each other for guidance, and remember to be just, loving, and kind.” She kissed them each on their forehead. Nedakh called out to the young men in the tribe and asked them to bring the body of her husband to the stones before the heart of a star.

As his body was placed on the stone, it rose up and encased his body, leaving an impression of his face on the surface of the stone.

Nedakh turned to face her husband's people. “I am the heart of a star, from it I came, and to it I must return. My daughters, children of the star, will be your leaders, your queens, and their daughters after them. Pay homage to my heart, and I will be with you always.” She kissed her husband, one last time. The glow of their mark, of her eyes, of the star before them filled the stone. It rose upright, as if to look out over his people. Nedakh smiled, and walked into the heart of a star. It brightened, and it and the tomb of it’s husband floated into the air. Her husband watching over her, and the heart of a star watching over her people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re going to jump through time quite a bit, so uh, buckle up folks. 

Many years passed. Kizah had a son, who did not inherit the title of king, for only a daughter could rule. Zimu had a daughter and a son. Her daughter reigned over the tribe for many years before the heart of a star called her to it. Ara had many daughters. After she returned to the heart of a star they reigned together for many years. 

Often the next queen was not the daughter of the current queen, but with the heart of a star guiding their way, their kingdom was peaceful. To preserve the traditions of distant kin, the new queen took her predecessors name in the way she would her mothers. The daughters of the star returned to their mothers, and the sons of the star spread out, taking the legend and a bit of the star in their hearts with them. 

As the sons of the star spread throughout the world, they started new tribes, new cultures, and new ideas that would one day become our own. 

Several queens and their kings lived and died, each creating the tomb for their husbands and then returning to their mothers. The kings of the past protected the mothers in the heart of a star, and the heart of a star looked out on all her peoples and was pleased.

The heart of a star doesn’t think like humans do, it doesn’t even have conscious thought, and yet it can act and reason and change the hearts of those who carry pieces of it. The first queen, the true heart of a star, Nedakh was pleased. The promise she made to her husband was true, and their children’s grandchildren still spoke their names, long after the tribes of distant kin were dust and ashes. 

A thousand years is a long time to live, and as the tribe born under the heart of a star lived, their lives slow down. Children in distant tribes are born as soon as their mothers are able to bear young, and die just as soon. The mothers in the heart of a star, the sisters who first learned of the heart from the star itself sooth the minds of mothers to be. Young women began praying to Ara, asking for her sign and blessing when they should bear young. She was sparing with her blessing, knowing that it is better to wait and see, than to grow faster than the world around them. 

The young daughters of the tribe, who no longer measured time in months, or even years waited longer and longer. The mark of a mother often didn’t appear on their stomachs until 5000 years have passed. The queens and her daughters are no exception, Kashgalala, only daughter of Lalaganinna had one daughter, Derupgakash. 

Shortly after the birth of Derupgakash there was a volcanic eruption, and Kashgalala was called to the heart of a star to protect her people. Derupgakash was left alone, the sole daughter of the heart of a star. The king lived only long enough to see his daughter married, then he went to the stones in the temple of Nedakh and laid on them. His body was entombed in the rock and his daughter kissed his forehead, “May you protect mother in death as you did in life.” 

The advisors to the throne suggested that rather than waiting the traditional 10,000 years to pray to Ara for a child, she find a king and start praying after the 5,000 years the common folk did. 

When Ara received a prayer from her sole daughter to bear a child, there was no debate among the other mothers, the blessing was granted immediately. Derupgakash courted her husband, Unaearuru for a short single turn around the sun before they were married in the sight of the heart of a star, and a child was born, Benagnishgaderup. She grew up just and strong, and was hailed as one who would be a great leader. 

Benagnishgaderup married Kaberekapon, a great inventor. He discovered that the power of the heart of a star could be used to power stones other than those of the kings of the past. He created vehicles, based on the creatures from the deep. Kaberekapon, for all he was the inventor of beasts that could carry men and belonging long distances, was not a conqueror. All he wished for was to see the kin his wife’s uncles had founded. 

Once Benagnishgaderup had ascended to the throne, after her mother was called to the heart of a star to be with her mothers, she had a child, Nishgabenagnish. 

Nishgabenagnish was a willful child, always getting into the temples and eating the offerings to the heart of a star. When she was found she would claim she was the daughter of a star, and so why couldn’t she eat the offerings? Many priestesses tore their hair out trying to keep the homage to the heart of a star going to the heart of a star itself, and not to one of it’s daughters.

As Nishgabenagnish grew she drew the attention of a wealthy family. 

This family was the sons of the son of Kizah. While they could never have a daughter be the daughter of the heart of a star, nevertheless they passed the story down, father to son that they were the sons of the heart of a star, and should never forget that. Many of the sons and daughters became priests in the temples. Often in the temple of Kizah, for their mother looked on her children with softness in her heart. 

When princess Nishgabeagnish was courting her husband, Amagiedari, the family of Kizah prayed to Ara to grant them a son. 

Kimemidnatum’s wife was granted the mark of a mother, and gave birth to a son, Kashekim. 

Kashekim grew up in the shadow of his family, knowing that he was the son of the heart of a star, and that he would marry a princess. His family, while wealthy, was not the wealthiest family in the city, and so their family was not invited to have a high place on the council to the queen, and jealousy grew in his heart. 

When Kashekim was still young the palace announced the birth of a baby girl, Kashganish. The family buzzed with excitement, what further proof was needed that their son was to marry the princess than the fact that their names were the same. Zimu would not have approved the name if the harmony of the city was a stake.

As the son of sons and the daughter of daughters grew, the family of Kizah contrived to have their children meet. When Kashganish went to the temple of Kizah to pray for wisdom, Kashekim would be there to anoint her head.

When Kashganish would travel to the market on a festival day, Kashekim would arrive and offer to carry her purchases. 

When the family of Kizah would arrive at the palace to pay their homage to the daughter of the heart of a star, Kashekim would sneak away and speak with the princess. 

The mark of Zimu appeared on the wrist of Kashganish when she was old enough to court. With many of the peoples coming to the palace to show their sons to the queen, the young princess grew overwhelmed and sought refuge in the shadow of the temple. There she found the son of Kizah, Kashekim and recognizing him, spoke with him to avoid going back to the crowds of the palace. 

“Greetings, son of Kizah.” 

“Greetings, daughter of Nedakh. May I sit with you awhile.”

“Yes, although I fear I won’t be pleasant to sit beside, for I have begun to court and there are far too many men in the palace to weed through.” 

“Why should you pull weeds and risk getting stung when you can move to a garden with fewer flowers.” Kashekim smirked. 

“You think my mother, and more importantly, mother Nedakh would approve of a match between one who has not been seen in the light of the heart of a star?”

“Just because someone is not present today, does not mean they have never stood in the light.” 

They continued to speak, and Kashganish settled, and felt content in the presence of Kashekim. After some time had passed, Kashganish blurted out, “Have you stood in the light of the heart of a star?”

Kashekim could barely believe his luck, a few hours time and she was asking about this? “Many times have I stood in the light, and never have I burned.” 

She stood and held out her hand, “Come, you must meet my mother.” 

They went to the palace and Kashekim bowed before Nishgabenagnish and Amagiedari. “I would stand in the light of the heart of a star,” he said, clear and true.

Nishgabenagnish looked to her husband, and looked to her daughter. She stood up out of the throne and called out, “Nedakh, heart of a star, one of your people would stand in your light.” Her necklace shone, her eyes glowed the color of the heart of a star, and she felt the presence of her mothers. All those who came before her looked out upon the man kneeling on the floor and pronounced him worthy. She blinked and the light from her eyes faded, the people blinked and the glow from the necklace faded. 

“Kashekim, you have stood in the light of the heart of a star and you have been found worthy,” the queen pronounced, she sat down and looked to her daughter. “Kashganish, would you pray to Zimu?” 

“Mother, I would,” she responded, the sooner she had Zimu’s blessing of their union, the sooner she could send the other suitors away. 

Nishgabeagnish stood again and raised her arms. “Let those here know, Kashekim has stood in the light of the heart of a star and has been found worthy, Kashganish would pray to Zimu. Would any of you pray to Kizah?” Silence followed her words. She lowered her arms and turned to her daughter. “Come, let us go pray to Zimu.”

The queen, her husband, her daughter, and a procession of guards and advisors, along with Kashekim and his family went to the temple to Zimu. There they prayed to Zimu for the blessings of a marriage, and for a sign they could stand before Nedakh and wouldn’t be found wanting. The mark of Zimu appeared on the wrist of Kashekim, in the same spot it appeared on Kashganish. 

The priestess pronounced that in the sight of Zimu their courting was recognized and that they could be married when enough time had passed. 

After several years, the time was right, Kashganish and Kashekim were married in the sight of Nedakh. The royal family was growing again, the death of Kashgalala no longer the worry it once was. Them Amagiedari died. His wife, in her grief left to be with her mothers, and Kashganish was left alone, queen of a city and mother to none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly to the birth of Kida!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re to just before the start of the movie! I’ve uh, made the king a little bit of a bad guy. I don’t think he’s evil or anything, but he’s a little stuck in his ways, and a little too stubborn for his own good. Besides, can you tell me what your 8-Great-Grandparent did or thought, or even their name. Much less if they lived for 15,000 years at a time. 

After Nishgabenagnish was called back to the heart of a star, when her husband died, Kashganish was left alone. She spent hours upon hours in the temples, praying to Zimu for peace, Ara for the connection of family, and Nedakh to light her path. In her grief for the connection of the past, she did not argue when her husband offered to take the pressure of ruling off of her shoulders. 

Kashekim heard from the sons of brothers of far off tribes. He sent scouting trips to discover the ways of these tribes. He learned from a tribe far into the east of a people who rode on animals like those king Kaberekapon invented, who traveled great distances and conquered many peoples.

He heard of tribes far into the west, who followed the herds the way his ancestors did in the time before the heart of a star. They built monuments to the gods, and conquered many peoples. 

For all Kashekim was the son of Kizah, he never really believed that her mother came from the great blue star that hung in the sky. She might have been a great healer, and the great blue star is the source of all their power, but that didn’t mean it’s any more than that. For years people had been referring to the necklaces made of the heart of a star as crystals. Kashekim, in ignorance, having never felt the call of his fathers the way his brothers had, referred to the heart of a star as a crystal. 

When one of his brothers returns from a trip far far into the east, he brought tales of kings, not queens. A king, passing the title down to his son, ruled the lands in the far east. The jealousy he felt as a child reared its head. _Why should I have to wait for permission from my wife, I am the son of Kizah, I have as much authority as_ _she_ ** _._**

Queen Kashganish prayed every day. She looked to guidance from her mothers, to find the peace to continue into the future without a guiding hand behind her. She gave offerings at all of the temples, and meditated for days at a time. Her husband would try to talk with her about plans for the city, but she trusted him. He’d stood in the light of the heart of a star, why should she not trust him? 

Kashekim looked out across the city, and felt envy. His brother had brought news of a king who could not see the edge of his peoples even at the top of the tallest mountain. He could see land beyond their city, why should he not take it? 

The machines of Kaberekapon were worth more than any king could say. They could take warriors to the edges of their lands, and create more for the good of the crystal. He pressed his soldiers into service, telling them their queen and the heart of a star would see more people fall under it’s light. 

With no reason to mistrust the king, the soldiers marched off, to conquer land in the name of the crystal. 

After many years, the land ruled by King Kashekim, and his queen Kashganish, expanded far beyond what even he could see in a day, the light of the crystal just brushing the edge of their lands. 

Kashganish, finally at peace with her life, and willing to help shoulder the burden she placed on her husband, prayed to Ara, to grant her the mark of a mother. Ara, having stood by Kashganish’s side when she would cry out in grief, granted the mark quickly.

With the mark of a mother blessing Kashganish, they had a daughter, they named her Kidagakash. 

%%%%

With the weight of being a mother grounding Kashganish to the present, she began to hear the cry of the heart of a star. She quickly discovered that it’s light must go farther, must shine on more people, and must keep more hearts beating in tune. 

She confronted her husband. 

“Kashekim, what have you been doing as my loyal husband and king”

“My darling wife, queen of my heart, as our neighbors in the east and in the west have expanded their land, so too have I expanded our land.” 

“Husband, son of Kizah, whose daughters have you promised to the heart of a star that it may shine it’s light farther across the lands?” She glared. 

“Daughters- what - why would the light of the crystal need daughters to shine farther?” 

“Kashekim, did you not learn about what the heart of a star is as a child?”

“You believe the stories, that Nedakh was the heart of a star itself? She was a great healer and leader, but my queen, she could not be part of the crystal itself!” 

“My king, you do not believe the stories of our people, you do not know that the feeling of the heart of a star? You have stood in the light of the heart of a star! And yet you do not believe?” She turned away. “I must go pray, I will pray that you will believe.”

After Kashganish learned what her husband had done she went to the temple of Kizah. 

“Kizah, my husband stood in the light of the heart of a star and was not burned. I am afraid that he would be burned today,” she prayed, “I do not wish him ill, nor do I wish for our people to be punished for the acts of their king. And yet I find I must ask you to judge my husband and my people.” She took a lock of hair and cut it off. “See my life, and my sincerity.” She placed the lock of hair onto the stone where homage was paid. 

She went to the temple of Nedakh. “Heat of a star, mother to my people and to me. I ask that you look to my people and my daughter. We have lost our way and have lost the ability to see your guiding light. Please, help us stand in your light once more.” Again, she cut a lock of hair from her braid and laid it on the stones below the heart of a star. “I rest my people in your light.” 

The heart of a star looked down to the hair her daughter laid in her light. She looked out to her people, and felt people standing in her light, even as her light dimmed. She looked to the husband of her daughter and found him with his brothers, speaking of tribes in far off places. Kizah judged. Zimu saw it true. Ara mourned for her children.

The heart of a star called to the earth.  _ How can you let us live on your back, if you can not feel the light of the heart of a star.  _

The earth answered. A tidal wave. 

The heart of a star looked down to her people. Nishgabenagnish mourned for her daughter’s daughter. She would grow up alone, without a mother. Without a sister. She called Kashganish to her. They would protect the city, they would protect their people. 

The city sunk, below the waves of the ocean, below the earth, to be kept safe, and to be kept away from the tribes who had poisoned the heart of her king. 

%%%%

Kashekim was in shock. Though he had lived more than 10,000 years, he would never have guessed the crystal floating above the city would have enough awareness to make this decision. To protect his people from being influenced by the light of the crystal that sunk them all, he ordered it put below the palace. In a cave, safe. 

The head priests and priestesses could not argue. With the queen called to the heart of a star, and the daughter of the queen no more than a babe herself, there was no one to argue with. 

Every acolyte of the temples in the city, all the followers of each of the three sisters, and of the heart of a star, gathered in the temple below the heart of a star and cut a lock of hair. They placed them all on the altar and prayed as one. The king requested that the heart of a star be kept safe, below the palace. 

The heart of a star looked down to the pile of hair, to the hearts in the light of the heart of a star, and Kizah judged them true. Nedakh, though she did not agree with the rationale of the husband of her youngest daughter, could not argue. She gathered her husbands close, and let herself be led to a cave. 

As the last of her light left the temple, Zimu blessed all those in the city. The heart of a star could no more see the future than could she see the other side of the earth, but she knew that their people would need more time to learn and to discover the path through the darkness. The necklaces each person wore granted them longer life than even the longest memory of the tribes near them. She blessed them with a life longer than even bones lasted in the ground. She could only hope that one day, someone would come and help them back to the path in the light of the heart of a star. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a bit in the next chapter, that covers from when the city sunk, to it's "discovery" in 1914. But I'm stuck half way through the chapter, so review and give me encouragement to write, lol.


End file.
